1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to storage containers and more particularly to a film container of an improved type.
2. Prior Art
Various types of containers have been proposed in the past for holding rolls of camera film. See, for example, U. S. Pat. Nos. 3,490,578, 3,672,276, 4,615,442, 4,616,750 and 4,639,386. All of these, except 3,672,276, disclose cylindrical containers with screw top or clamp top lids. U.S. Pat. No. 3,672,276 is directed to a flat container.
One commonly used type of container is usually provided when unexposed roll film is purchased and comprises a cylindrical tube with a cylindrical removable clamp type cap. The cap may fit very closely over the tube and be difficult to put on and take off. Moreover, there is no way, without opening the container, of knowing whether or not the film inside the container is already exposed or not. Depending on the type of film spool upon which the film is wound, opening the container when exposed film is present therein could fog the film. It is also difficult to know, in some instances, whether the film has been exposed, even if the container is opened and the film roll is examined. Reusing exposed film will result in double exposures and ruined pictures.
It would be desirable to be able to provide a film container, preferably one adapted for roll film, which is easy to open and close and which positively but releasably locks. The container should also provide means to clearly indicate whether the film inside the container has been exposed or not. Such container should be provided in a variety of sizes, shapes, styles and configurations to suit various needs. It would also be desirable to have a container which hermetically seals the film.